


Человек в черном

by steinvor



Category: The man in white /Yurusarezaru mono
Genre: Gen, Yakuza
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21952405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steinvor/pseuds/steinvor
Summary: Ватари, человек в черном.Все у него черное,  и майка, и пиджак, и джинсы. И даже душа.





	Человек в черном

**Author's Note:**

> мой любимый персонаж фильма Такаши Миике  
> в тексте упоминаются божества "Милосердная Гуаньинь" - популярная татуировка у якудза, а также Владыка подземного царства Янван из китайской мифологии  
> что свидетельствует об эклектичности мировосприятия Ватари

Ватари, человек в черном.  
Все у него черное, и майка, и пиджак, и джинсы. И даже душа.  
Во всяком случае, угрызениями совести, за то, что их босс погиб, а он такой рассякой еще дышит, особо не терзается.  
Нет у него душевных волнений. В принципе.  
Все просто и ясно: вот это наш клан, вот это враги нашего клана.  
Сколько бы не было их, врагов из клана Согэн, все одно помирать, лучше даже не сравнивать кого больше, а кого меньше.  
Лучше обдумать план и сразу действовать.  
И если предателем оказался брат, неважно какой, родной или так называемый «названый брат из состава семьи», то у Ватари с этим все просто.  
Кончить – и дело с концом.  
В лучших традициях итальянских донов.  
Другое дело Адзуса.  
Носится со своей незапятнанной совестью как курица с только что снесенным яйцом. Мучается, что всех убили, а его бывший брат не убил.  
Так чего там раздумывать, радоваться надо, руки целы, пушку достать можно, и вперед. Священный долг мести, как говорится. Милосердная Гуаньинь, либо поможет, либо сжалится над честным мстителем, когда мы после кончины своей перед Буддой предстанем.  
Или кто там встречает и отправляет, кого на небеса, а кого в ад, к Владыке Янвану.  
Да и какой же он брат, после стольких-то лет отсутствия?  
В 15 ушел из семьи, в 24 сел за убийство. Вышел из тюрьмы, работал на какой-то клан, а затем снова сел.  
За убийство своего же босса.  
Это по понятиям честного якудзы совсем уж ни в какие ворота не лезет.  
В мироустройстве Ватари не хватает какой-то возвышенной там романтики. Такой, чтоб носить все время белые костюмы, подражая гайдзинскому Алену Делону.  
Еще бы перчатки белые надел, чтобы совсем не запачкаться.  
В мире Ватари мясо и кровь, разбитые носы и свернутые набок челюсти – самое обычное дело.  
Оттого и вся рожа, как говорится, в шрамах.  
А ведь ему едва стукнуло сорок, в Азии это не возраст. Правда, среди якудза, как правило, долго не живут, если не удалось подняться до уровня помощника босса.  
А если выбьешься, то все равно столько всего за душой, что замаливать грехи уже поздно.  
Вот оттого Ватари и не парится.  
И шарфики белые, и незапятнанные одежды не носит.  
К тому же, к чему этот белый, так называемый «святой» цвет?  
В Японии, как известно, белый цвет траура.  
А вот гайдзинские священники и гробовщики предпочитают цвет земли и смерти.  
И потому он, Ватари, все время в черном.


End file.
